


What if Claire was already a healer at Leoch

by minandmic



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Outlander - Freeform, internallydeceased, jamie x claire, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minandmic/pseuds/minandmic
Summary: Recieved prompt: What if Claire was already healer at Leoch having fallen through time sooner. Jamie would still meet her but his injuries may need more of her focus. Do they become closer sooner? How long has she been there as a prisoner? Will there be a wedding?





	

Jamie felt so sick he hadn’t even noticed when the ship reached the familiar shores of Inverness. Inhabiting the wooden mass that rolled above the waves had made him sick to his stomach practically the entire journey. He enjoyed his time France no doubt, but he was just so happy to finally be home and off that wretched boat.

Murtaugh was waiting at the edge of the dock with a wide grin hidden beneath his full beard. His godfather had been with him since the day he was born, watching over him, protecting him. _Christ,_ it was so nice to lay eyes on family again. 

Jamie was greeted with a smile and a hug before they mounted their horses and headed toward Leoch. It had been a year since the incident with Dougal that ultimately led to his departure from Scotland. Hopefully time had sealed the rift between them and Jamie could go on living at Leoch, and eventually return to Lallybroch.

* * *

The Fraser’s met with the Mackenzie party after about a days ride at a small cottage at the edge of the woods. The old woman who inhabited the place had allowed them to stay the night to take shelter from the freezing rain. Although Jamie had left for a while, the price on his head remained. Redcoats could be found all around the country, which left Jamie to make himself scarce. 

* * *

As dawn approached, the men got ready to resume their long journey home. 

Jamie stayed quiet throughout the ride, careful to take in the rolling hills and moors once more. Angus and Rupert were still too gone with drink from the night before, yelling and howling with laughter. Angus nearly fell off his horse at one point. 

* * *

Cocknammon rock marked the halfway point, everyone was just eager to be home. 

Not one of them had expected the ambush. 

* * *

Taken off guard as they were, they all managed to escape with minor wounds, but still very much alive. 

Through the rush of adrenaline, Jamie hadn’t felt the musket ball pierce his skin, the blood flowed thick and warm, but it wasn’t until much later that he realized it was his own. His vision blurred and soon all there was, was black.

* * *

The smell of fresh grass and dirt was replaced by that of alcohol and linen, among other herbs that he couldn’t place. He awoke on a small cot in what looked to be the surgery of Leoch. What was he doing here? Davie Beaton had died years ago. 

Slowly he tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down.

“If you move too much you’ll end up damaging that shoulder even more.” The voice was unfamiliar, English as well, but something about it didn’t fill him with anger as it usually would. 

She stood above him with her arms cross and a small smile across her face. Who was this woman? And why did he feel like his heart would escape his chest looking at her? 

“I’m Claire. Claire Beauchamp. Colum found me a few weeks back and decided to keep me here as healer. You’ll need to keep that shoulder still for a few weeks and i’ll need to check on it daily to make sure it doesn’t get infe-” She stopped herself for a moment and resumed with a faint smile. “Inflamed.” 

A corner of his mouth tugged into a smile before he could respond. 

“I thank ye, _Claire.”_ His small smirk turned into a wide smile as her name left his lips. “I’m Jamie MacTavish.” 


End file.
